A variety of financial calculation tools exist for performing financial analysis of data input by a user. However, these financial calculation tools fail to take into account many of the factors that may be important for a user in making economic decisions. In addition, these financial calculation tools are confined to closed architectures that may prohibit the analysis of data from a variety of sources. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.